


Performance

by Pyrrhicy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Strength Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Voyeur Steve Rogers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrrhicy/pseuds/Pyrrhicy
Summary: Watching Tony in action always reminded Steve of watching a perfectly choreographed and performed ballet at the most prestigious theater in the world.It never failed to take his breath away.But, if there was anything better than just watching Tony, it was watching Tony and Bucky perform together.





	Performance

Watching Tony in action always reminded Steve of watching a perfectly choreographed and performed ballet at the most prestigious theater in the world.

It never failed to take his breath away.

Of course, Tony Stark was used to performing, and in many different ways; he was a businessman, which meant sweeping around ballrooms and charity events and boardrooms and dazzling everyone important or rich in sight until they forgot what they had been arguing for and just decided to give him whatever he wanted. He was an Avenger, which meant flying through the sky and sweeping villains of their feet and shooting jets of pure destruction from his palms as quickly as he was able to scoop up a crying child with hands more gentle than anything else in the chaotic world they lived in and fly them to safety. He was an engineer, and lord knew that Steven Grant Rogers could, would, and has spent countless hours simply sitting and watching him work, content with or without a sketchbook in his hands, watching sparks fly and metal come to life and creation in its diluted form. It was amazing.

And of course, there was the way he _performed_ in the bedroom, but even excluding that he left Steve breathless.

Tony Stark was a performer (point in fact, he’d once confessed that his mother had actually made him take a ballet class for several years, but Steve had yet to convince him to do a private show) and Steve loved watching it.

“He’s such a sight, isn’t he?” Bucky sighed, taking a drink from his glass in a motion that he somehow made seem both rugged and elegant at the same time. Metal fingers glimmered and shined from the reflection of shimmering alcohol. “Give me our doll dancing over the sunrise on Everest any day of the week.”

Steve smiled - Bucky liked to insist that he wasn't a good speaker but Bucky was a liar - and hummed his agreement, eyes turning back to the dance floor just as Tony’s delighted laughter floated above the delicate string music and reached them.

Currently, Tony was dancing with a woman in a sweeping azure blue dress who Steve knew was very powerful - he couldn't remember if she was the CEO with total economic control over half of South East Asia or the president of a European nation - and looking completely entranced by Tony. His hand was resting appropriately high on her waist, her hand was curled around his shoulder, and they were sweeping elegantly across the floor together, the rapid movements of their lips suggesting an engaging conversation to go along with their dancing expertise.

“The best part, though,” Bucky continued, his voice now steeped much lower, and much quieter - the kind of quiet that gave away that he was speaking so that only another person with super-solider enhanced hearing could make out - as he took another sip from his drink, “is knowing that he’s coming home with us.”

Steve’s smile grew into a beam that was a little sharper than most people would bother to notice on Captain America’s face and he turned to clink his glass against Bucky’s in a toast to that.

***

And oh, how right Bucky was.

“So good, doll,” the other soldier is moaning exuberantly a little more than an hour and a half later as they ascended story after story in the Avengers Tower elevator to Tony’s penthouse - their penthouse now, actually. Steve calmly keeps his hands in his trouser pockets, his posture relaxed and unconcerned, but his seemingly innocent stance is sold out by how focused he kept his eyesight on the mirror-doors of the elevator.

If there is anything better than watching Tony, Steve decides to himself, it’s watching Tony and Bucky perform together.

Currently, Bucky looks quite like he was trying to audition for the role of the bear in the Revenant 2 by the way he was utterly mauling Tony. Not, of course, that the smaller man isn’t quite clearly going out of his mind with enjoyment at the treatment from the way his own moans and squeals are echoing and bouncing around the small, enclosed space.

This is why Avengers Tower has two private elevators, and this is why the others always, without fail, pile into the other while Steve, Bucky, and Tony got one all to themselves.

“You were so fucking good, my perfect little doll,” Bucky continues, hips fluxing fluidly as he tries to push Tony even further against the wall - Tony, who is already off the ground from Bucky’s closeness, held up by the hands gripping his ass and not by any actual contact with the ground. “Didn’t see you falter a single fucking step, not all night, baby,” Bucky groans heavily, and Tony moans in response, and Steve can hardly see any PART of the billionaire by how well he’s hidden by Bucky’s imposing form. “So fucking good for me and Stevie, baby, aren’t you? Aren’t you fucking perfect, doll? So fucking perfect.”

Tony’s legs fly up and wrap around Bucky’s waist, heels digging into the small of his back. Another groan is pulled from his lips - definitely from the new angle, Steve thinks, and smiles to himself. Tony had taken his tie, jacket, and shoes off in the limousine on the way here, and with the new view Steve gets to watch the way they little curl and spazz in and out under Bucky’s ministrations.

“I’ll try harder for you next time,” Bucky murmurs, voice low and sensuous, ducking down so that his lips are pressed right next to Tony’s ear, which has two benefits - the first being that Tony is incredibly sensitive right behind his ears and Bucky now has full access to that spot, and the second being that Steve can now meet Tony’s desperation-filled amber eyes in the mirror. He smirks. Tony just pants. “I know you love a challenge, doll,” Bucky is still whispering, his before frantic humping slowing down to full body thrusts against the man in his arms. Tony’s eyes flutter and then roll back into his head when Bucky takes a second to suck a hickey onto sensitive skin. Bucky pulls back a moment later with a smack and continues with a pause in his momentum, “I know you like it when you just can’t quite walk straight, when people are murmuring about you ‘cause your cheeks are flushed and you’re distracted all night.” A deep grind, a shift of Bucky’s metal hand, and then Tony’s squealing in a way that must mean that Bucky has started pinching and twisting his nipples. “Such a dirty fucking doll, ain’t ya? Like it when people have that thought, just for a second - _is Tony Stark a slut_? A real slut, the kind of slut who goes outside with a plug the size of a fist shoved up their ass and spends all night dancing with people they don’t belong to.” He must give a particularly vicious pull because Tony almost screams after that, eyes screwed shut in pain but mouth hanging open and panting ecstasy. “Too easy for you tonight, baby, I’m sorry. I’ll do better next time. Make it real hard for you.”

“We’re here,” Steve says, speaking for the first time since they boarded the elevator, the second before a ding goes off and the doors slide open.

Bucky laughs hoarsely and then steps away from the wall, Tony still clutched against his body like a koala. Tony’s weight is nothing to the strength of a super-soldier, so Bucky simply carries him right out of the elevator, making a clear bee-line for their shared bedroom. Steve takes a moment to appreciate Tony’s gorgeous ass in a pair of tight, bespoke tuxedo pants, the way his legs are spread wide around Bucky’s waist pulling the fabric taut enough against his skin the just the barest shadow of a bump is visible between the billionaire’s cheeks.

Steve smirks to himself and strides out after his significant others calmly, his gait and posture not revealing for a second how fucking hard his cock is. His eyes stay locked on Bucky’s ass now, and even if it isn't quite up to the stand that Tony’s mind-boggling perfect specimen sets, it’s still a fine ass.

Bucky plows right through their bedroom door with twice as much determination and speed than he ever shows on a mission and is swift to unceremoniously dump Tony on their enormous, custom-made bed. The genius’ eyes flutter and roll backup into his head as he lands squarely on his ass. He makes a strange groan that gurgles slightly, and then every ounce of tension seems to disappear from his body in a second as he collapses bonelessly.

Bucky laughs, delighted with the show, and then quickly begins to shed off his own evening dress.

Idly, Steve watches the scene with a fair amount of impassiveness that he only possesses due to years of watching their demonstrations. He takes a few steps away from the bed and then carefully sinks down into his favorite armchair in the room - situated so as not to face the TV or even the windows, but the bed instead. He relaxes back into the thick, leather cushions just as Bucky drops trou and reveals his rakish lack of underwear.

“JARVIS?” Steve says mildly, making sure his voice contains a slight edge of attentive boredom, as if he were rewatching an episode of a favorite TV show that he’s seen too many times, because he _knows_ that that kind of uncaring attitude gets Tony going like nothing else. And sure enough, the genius shudders with it.

“Yes, Captain Rogers?” the AI asks, sounding a little bit exasperated. Bucky shoots Steve an utterly delighted grin over his shoulder and Steve can’t help but grin back.

“Make sure you record this from all available angles,” Steve says, and Tony lets out a helpless moan. “And you may turn your attentions elsewhere after that.”

“Already done, Captain Rogers,” the AI grumbles.

“You good, Stevie?” Bucky asks him cheerily.

Steve lifts one hand in the air in a kind of half shrug. “Don’t let me stop you,” he says, and it’s all the permission Bucky needs to pounce on Tony’s prone form.

“You ready, baby?” Bucky coos as he fully rips Tony’s shirt off of him, fabric tearing and buttons flying. “You ready to be such a good doll and give Stevie such a damn good show he’ll be about to pop off in his pants? Can you be a good doll for me?”

Tony is gasping and shuddering as Bucky pulls his pants and boxers down in one practiced tug, his entire body writhing with pleasure as his caged cock is suddenly revealed to the chilled air of the room.

Bucky coos at the sight of it. “Such a good little doll already, baby, letting Stevie and me dress you up like this,” he says, cradling the straining penis. “You know we don't want to, baby, but you’d be hard and leaking all damn night if we didn’t, wouldn't you? Oh, I know you cant control it, but you’re just too much of a slut, doll.” He presses a firm kiss to Tony’s gasping lips then. “But you’re out little slut, so it’s okay, doll.” And without further ado, he yanks the cage off.

(They don’t keep it locked. It really is just so that Tony isn’t hard all night - it wouldn't be good if paparazzi caught him with a tent in his pants, or if while dancing with foreign dignitaries they noticed a stuffy pressed up against their thigh. They don't use the cage in the bedroom - cock rings, some of the time, but Bucky and Tony both have a particular dislike of sexual endeavors where one or more partners physically cannot get hard for any reason other than a ludicrous amount of orgasms already experienced.)

Tony’s cock shoots up to full hardness so quickly that Steve wonders if it’s possible to get whiplash in your dick. Bucky outright laughs and then takes the six inch cock in his grip and gives Tony a solid, dry tug that has the genius gritting his teeth and expelling a long, high-pitched whine.

“I love your cock, doll,” Bucky tells him seriously, giving him a few more tugs. “I really, really do, baby. But you know what I love more?” He leans down to whisper to answer in Tony’s ear, as if all the occupants in the room didn’t already know where he was going with it. “Your _perfect_ fucking ass. You ready to give Stevie his show, doll?” Tony whines and nods furiously, hips half-thrusting up into Bucky’s grip. The soldier lets go of his cock completely, leaning back, and Tony whines again. “Nah-ah-uh, doll,” Bucky says cruelly. “I need words, baby.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Tony gasps out on breath he doesn't have and Bucky jumps into action quicker than lightning.

Tony was spun around and perched on his elbows and knees, his thighs pushes far apart so that he was huddled close to his bed, and his ass pushed far out to display its full wonder.

Even seeing it for the millionth, Steve had to catch his breath.

Tony’s ass is a perfectly sculpted work of art. It’s muscles and firm, but so fucking thick and bouncy that it can and does bring grown adults to their knees, drool dripping down their chins. The cheeks are two globes, tan like the rest of his skin. And, best of all, is what lies in between.

With a smile wicked enough to give the devil pause, Bucky spreads Tony’s cheeks.

Steve groans, his impeccable control wavering for the first time tonight.

“Forgot how fucking big it is, doll,” Bucky murmurs in the background of Steve’s consciousness. “Goddamn. Might have to sneak my first up there, just to see.”

And he probably could, judging by the ludicrously large plug that has been resting peacefully in Tony’s ass for the past five hours.

It’s blue swirl, custom made just like all their toys are custom made because Tony is a billionaire and also has the most powerful engineering lab in the world in his basement - the shades of Bucky’s and Steve’s eyes mixed together almost interchangeably, because Tony likes subtle things like that. It’s a good bit thicker than a soda can at the base, and probably nearly twice as long. On the inside - the part that Steve can’t currently - the size grows even wider before narrowing slightly and growing curved and bumped and lightly ridged. Earlier that day Tony had held the newly fabricated piece in his hands, turning it over and over reverently and telling them all of its little tricks. Steve’s personal favorite was the fact that it was carefully designed so that it was the absolute maximum length it could be without beginning to bulge Tony’s stomach.

It is not one of their more extravagant toys. It’s also not their largest, not by a good bit. But it is the biggest that Tony has ever worn for such an extended period of time and on top of that more detailed and intricate than they usually use for the kinds of functions that require A-game attention and socializing and hours of dancing.

Thinking back on it all, Steve can’t help but be speechlessly impressed with his boyfriend. If he hadn't helped put the plug in Tony himself he never would have known it was there.

“You are fucking perfect,” Bucky is saying as Steve has his little moment of reflection. “God, my perfect little genius. So fucking good for me and Stevie, ain’t ya? Jesus, doll, don’t know how you do it - never met a slut who earned that title more than you, baby. Tell me what you want, baby. You’ve earned it, doll - tell me what you want, I’ll give it to you, my perfect, _perfect_ boy.”

Tony groans and moans and twitches as Bucky roughly runs his hands over every bit of skin he can reach without obstructing Steve’s view, and the blonde fears that the night will be over far too soon when his super-solder sight makes out the telltale action of Tony desperately trying to squeeze down around the plug. He’s always desperate, their sweetheart. He was the one who’d started this little game of theirs - of course, they’d started smaller, but Tony loves a challenge.

“What do you want, doll?” Bucky reminds, ducking down to run his tongue around the rim of Tony’s hole, earning a screech from the genius. “Tell me what you want. You deserve it.”

“ _Please_ ,” Tony breathes, and then promptly falls off of his elbows and lands flat on his face, pushing his ass even higher into the air. He probably would have collapsed all the way going by how hard his legs are trembling if it weren’t for Bucky’s grip on his thighs.

Bucky laughs, delighted. “More than that, doll,” he encourages, giving Tony another firm lick. “Come on - you kept it up all night, all I’m asking is one little sentence baby. _Tell me what you want_.”

“Full!” Tony gasps out, writhing as much as he can through his exhaustion. He shoves his ass back into Bucky’s face desperately. “Please! Please, _oh god,_ make me full!”

Bucky chuckles and gives Tony’s ass a hard swat, earning a yelp, before he roughly prods at the end of the plug. “This ain’t making you full enough, doll?” he asks teasingly.

“ _Never_ ,” Tony gasps vehemently. “Never full - not until you’re fucking me.”

“Aw,” Bucky coos, but Steve can tell that he’s getting tired of teasing. “Well, if you’re gonna sweet-talk me like that, doll, guess I’m just gonna have to give you what you want.” He taps the plug again. “This really don't make you full?” Tony wordlessly shakes his head. “Guess it can go then.”

Without further ado, Bucky’s metal fingers curl around the base and pulls it out in one quick, unforgiving motion. And Tony _screams_.

“Jesus, Buck,” Steve breathes, which he means at first because that was just flat-out mean, but then his eyes are locked on the plug and the fucking _size_ of it in his boyfriend’s metal hand.

Bucky looks manic. “I know right,” he says. “This is the size of half my forearm, I’d bet, and he says it doesn't make him full. What a fucking slut we have, don't we?”

Tony is crying against the sheets now, but Steve is so well versed that he knows they’re good tears. Still, he figures Bucky should hurry it up. “ _Please_ ,” Tony sobs desperately, shaking his hips back and forth as his utterly _gaping_ asshole uselessly clenches, unable to get even near closing. “ _Please_ \- I - I’m too - too _\- please_.”

Bucky hums sympathetically as he leans over Tony’s shuddering body to set the toy down on their nightstand. “I know, baby,” he murmurs, running metal fingers down Tony’s spine. “Little sluts need to be filled, and you’re so _empty_ right now, aren't you? So empty but you can’t even close you’re sloppy hole.” Gently, Bucky pats the loose rim and Tony keens like a dying animal. “You should see this, baby. Wet and sloppy like a broken-in hooker’s pussy after a gang bang - and you haven't even been fucked all day.”

“ _Fuck_ me, then!” Tony demands, and with a considerable show of effort, shoves his ass back into the cup of Bucky’s fingers.

Bucky laughs, darkly, in the back of his throat. “Only because you _insisted_ , doll,” he growls.

It’s the work of a second before he’s shoved in and is fucking Tony as hard as he can.

And the _noise_ of it - Steve would take Bucky’s grunts and Tony’s whines and the absolutely sloppy squelch of old lube and new precome and the slap of sweaty skin against sweaty over symphonies for the rest of his life. There is nothing more beautiful than Bucky and Tony together.

Still, Steve doesn’t touch his cock yet as he watches Bucky grab Tony’s hips and slam himself in deep, throwing his head back and sending long sweaty locks flying over his shoulders. He doesn’t touch his cock when Tony starts shoving back in desperation, teeth sinking into the flesh of his own arm as he screams from pleasure and over-sensitized nerves. He doesn’t even touch his cock when Bucky slides metal fingers down to where he’s connected to the genius, dipping them effortlessly inside the loose hole to get a little more friction, a little more tightness for himself.

It turns out, though, that ‘a little more,’ isn’t nearly good enough for Tony.

“Please!” he shouts, desperation coloring his voice. “Please, I - I _need_.”

“This is all I got for you, doll,” Bucky tells him sweetly, meeting Steve’s eyes. “You still want more?”

Tony gasps and nods his head eagerly. “Need.”

“Well, I’m giving you what I got,” Bucky repeats, wiggling his fingers to emphasize that point, “so if you’re looking for more you’re gonna have to ask Stevie real nicely.”

Tony’s eyes flutter open and arousal-drunk amber meets with sharp, crystal blue. “Steve,” he breathes, “ _please_.”

“Please what, Tony?” Steve asks, because he always, _always_ makes Tony say it.

“Please,” Tony says, and then gasps when Bucky gives him a particularly vicious thrust. “Please, _please_ , Steve - fuck me? Fuck me, please?” He practically whimpers it, but Steve’s not giving in quite yet.

“Bucky’s already fucking you,” he points out unhelpfully.

Finally, he gets the reaction he’s looking for as Tony’s eyes flash with sudden anger and he outright growls, “Fuck me _with him_.”

Steve’s grin is like a shark’s as he smoothly stands up, easily tossing off his shirt and jacket, shoes already toed off, and says sweetly, “All you had to do was ask, sweetheart.”

His pants and boxers and shoved down, socks tugged just as quickly before Steve finally moves to the bed to join in the performance. Bucky is keeping Tony well distracted with his increased pace, giving time for Steve to recline contentedly against the headboard and fish a bottle of lube out of the bedside drawer.

As he idly slicks himself up, his grip loose so that the real pleasure will begin only once he’s inside Tony, Bucky begins to heard the genius across the bed. Tony moans like he’s dying when Bucky finally slips out of his hole.

“Please, please, please, please,”he begs and gasps, face twisted up like he’s actually in pain, and Steve loves him so much his chest actually hurts with it.

“Come to me, sweetheart,” he says, tossing the bottle somewhere and uncaringly wiping lube-sticky fingers against ludicrously expensive bedsheets that are going to be ruined anyway.

Tony’s eyes fly open and he struggles upright, eyes now locked on Steve’s upright cock.

Bucky has a very large dick and he’s always had a large dick. But Steve - when Steve was a hundred pounds soaking wet and stood at just over five feet tall, his cock was the same size as Bucky’s. And when the super-solider serum was pumped into his body and everything about him was enhanced and amplified, his cock grew too.

Honestly, it’s a little too big for Steve’s taste, and his suits have to be carefully fitted in the crotch area, and it’s not particularly comfortable in day-to-day happenings - but still, it’s worth it for the way Tony will stare and drool and generally act like an apostle prostrating himself at the alter of the god he worships when he lays eyes on it.

Tony is proud to call himself a size queen.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Steve encourages when Tony stops crawling when he reaches eye-level with the cock. “I know you wanna suck it, but sweetie - right now, I just wanna _fuck you_ with it.”

Tony quickly scrambles right into Steve’s arms and with no ceremony or hassle, sinks right down onto the thick cock, sending all three participants in the room groaning.

“Bucky,” Tony gasps when he’s caught his breath. “Bucky, you too.”

Steve holds Tony close to his chest and spreads his thighs slightly, pushing Tony’s legs out further as well and giving Bucky as much room as possible to work. The look on Bucky’s face is one of pure concentration; it’s always a tricky thing, and if it’s not done right that it’s too frequently disastrous. But Bucky is a master as this, and it’s not long before Steve feels a cock nudging the base of his own and Tony lets out a high keen right as Bucky begins to push inside.

“Come on, sweetie,” Steves coaxes, reaching down to pull Tony’s cheeks apart, “open up. You’ve been so perfect for us all night. Breath in slowly.” Tony’s breath hitches but Bucky continues to slide in smoothly before coming to a stop to catch his breath.

Even after a night kept spread wide and then a vigorous fucking, Tony’s ass was still a tight fit for them both. Steve would start to be truly worried Tony’s safety if they ever got to the point where this was easy. But Tony is still enjoying himself based off the way he moans deeply even as he winces as Bucky’s cock settles in against Steve’s, length about half of the way in and waiting to be fucked in fully.

Bucky takes a moment to moan and Steve enjoys the same moment by watching as Bucky finally lets the cracks in his mask show through. “Fuck Stevie,” he growled, “you feel so fucking good pressed against me, so fucking perfect in our doll’s perfect ass.”

Steve hums his agreement, running hands soothingly down smooth skin as Tony pants against his neck and tries to catch his very much lost breath. “It is perfect isn’t it?” He nuzzles at Tony’s neck and murmurs, “You tell us when you’re ready, sweetheart. Got it?”

Tony pants and nods, before turning his face to Steve’s. The super-soldier takes the signal for what it is and indulges Tony in a long, luxurious kiss as they wait for him to grow accommodated to the thick girths in his ass. 

Finally, Tony breathes, “I’m ready,” and the finale begins without further ado.

They’ve done this plenty of times, and definitely times enough to know to start slow; gentle ruts and thrusts into Tony’s ass that slowly push Bucky’s cock to the hilt and make Tony give low, throaty moans. They keep their strokes long after that, pulling in and out in perfect harmony, the added lube on Steve’s cock smoothing the skin between their cocks and Tony’s walls as they fuck him. 

After a while their movements gradually quicken, synchronizing movements so that Tony is always stretched full. The feeling of having his ass being stretched and pushed so much turns Tony into a moaning puddle of mush against Steve’s chest, his head turned sideways as he pants and gasps and moans in pleasure.

Tony comes only a few minutes after Steve wraps his hand around him and begins to gently stroke him off. Bucky follows a minute later and Steve makes sure to quickly finish when he sees Tony begin to twitch with oversensitivity.

As Bucky ducks into the en suite for a towel to clean Tony up with, Steve pulls the genius down to lie on his chest and gently calls JARVIS back to full security operations.

Tony winces through the cleanup, but his sigh is nothing but contentment when Bucky finally slides under the covers, bracketing Tony in on either side by a soldier.

“Never gonna close,” Tony mumbles weakly into the firm skin of Steve’s arm. “You’ve ruined me.”

Bucky laughs uncaringly, and pulls Tony a little closer to his chest, earning a growl of warning from Steve which he promptly ignores. “Please, doll,” he teases. “You’ll do some yoga tomorrow and you’ll bounce back to being tighter than a tube top three sizes too small.”

Tony bares his teeth at the dark-haired soldier. “It’s not as easy as you think it is,” he grumbles.

“But you are,” Bucky teases.

Tony flails in indignation but Steve clamps a hand on his arm. “Enough,” he says with finality. “Bucky, leave Tony alone. I’m tired. We’re going to sleep.”

Tony melts immediately because there’s no way he isn’t exhausted, and Bucky acquiesces quickly after he sees the genius’ reaction.


End file.
